Logic
by Canadino
Summary: Ultimo is ultimate good and Vice is ultimate bad...is there something in between? T for implied robot smut


**Disclaimer: If Ultimo were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**Minimal fluff 09!**

---

When they are together, they fight; they destroy; they part. They are a mesh of red and green until suddenly the distinction is no longer clear – a single blur of color that seems so natural and yet disgustingly artificial. They strike both awe and terror in every viewer, justification between themselves. They can never co-exist peacefully; when they are together, the world comes to an end.

When they are apart, they are drawn to each other; Vice feels the purity pulling him in like salvation he can never hope to achieve. Vice is the sick satisfaction you feel when you self-sacrifice for the greater good. Is it so strange that goodness is beauty, raw unadulterated beauty that is coveted by the most evil of evils? Is it so strange that good will go out of its way to crawl into the shadows, to seek out evil? Dark cannot exist without light; in turn, light cannot exist with darkness. Without the other, neither can exist.

Ultimo is forbidden fruit; sour grapes that Vice must either have for himself or destroy completely. It is animal magnetism – maybe it is just magnetism itself (neither would put it past Dunstan to create both with opposite charged materials) that causes him to collide dangerously with that red hair, that porcelain skin (_animal magnetism that causes the sadist part of him to bite Ultimo during sex, leaving a hickey that will last for days_).

Dunstan is also a sadistic being. Despite being robots and having no need for the whole thing altogether, it appears that they can't fuck anything other then each other (or making love, as Ultimo puts it sweetly). Doing otherwise would cause in more pain and blood, which is unacceptable to Ultimo and messy for Vice. There is hardly pleasure in the deed, a mechanical connection of puzzle pieces that is the two of them (not to mention the hollow chest cavities housing their respectable forces). It is experimentation, hatred, natural (_natural that good will sacrifice for the wellbeing of others, natural that Ultimo will let Vice have his dirty, dirty way with him just to save another city)_. Ultimo is not soiled; nay, he is too clean and pure for that. In turn, Vice is not changed; the darkness has not been lifted.

And yet they try, try to overcome the inevitable connection between themselves. Ultimo throws himself on Yamato, hoping that finally he may be able to move on, to be loved by someone who can feel love (_being with Vice is painful and dark and makes him lose almost all sense of self, tangled in those sheets, that grip_). His skin is sensitive; he likes warmth (_opposed to Vice's cold arms, icy eyes)_ – likes how he can tease Lune about his not-so-platonic affection for Yamato when that raven-haired student isn't around. Just like Pinocchio wished to be a human boy, so Ultimo also wishes during his nights alone. He is always brought back to reality by the gears in his head, whirring away without the need for grease.

Ultimo is (excuse the pun) the ultimate sleeping beauty. Vice finds himself always prematurely roused from his terms of sleep, always surrounded by and sensitive to the darkness of human hearts. He wanders the world, destroying and distorting his way into the world. He always finds Ultimo in the end, rudely wakening the other as he had been. Before those green eyes open, there is a look of utter serenity and innocence. There is something in Vice that clicks, that says _"Yes_," whenever he sees him (_something that stays dormant when Ultimo is sleeping, but awakens and ravages when he is alone with the boy_). There is something about fighting an opposing force, something that just feels wrong if Ultimo is not awake and across from him.

Ultimo is pure goodness, but that doesn't mean he isn't dangerous. He charms his way into the hearts of everyone he meets, using his cute face and sweet personality to find a roost in everyone he sees. A hero is always loved. He worms his way into Yamato's perimeter, he makes his home in the tiny town he lands in (_he says his name, "Vice," in such a way that he didn't know possible, a subtle, sultry purr that leaves those pink lips when they are close, closer than friends or enemies)_. He makes people do things, makes people change their ways. He scolds bad intentions, bad people (_"Ba~ad Vice…"). _

There is something about watching them, witnessing the thematic clashing, seeing the dance of the devil and the angel (_observing the afterglow, which Vice had only thought was possible on humans, the soft light from that face, that collarbone_). There is no mistaking of the parts: he is the ugly face of chaos and hatred; he is the beauty and splendor of goodness. They play their roles to the dime – there is no flubbing of lines or missing of cues.

They have no palatable human feelings; humans are not gods – they cannot make life. They smile, they cry, but do they feel? Ultimo may say "I love you" to Yamato, but does he? (_Sometimes he says, "I want you_,_" but Vice often wonders if he even knows what he says; personally, he means it every time_) They are wise beyond their years, they tick like clockwork and say the most appropriate thing that comes to their minds when the time arises. Ultimo is the voice of justice and reason; Vice speaks for insanity and offense.

Red is the extreme on the spectrum, a fiery color that blinds and radiates. Ultimo is ultimate good; there can be no other. Vice is the ultimate evil; there is nothing beyond. When they find each other, when they collide, the line between blurs and mixes until it is indistinguishable.

Owari

--

Note: I really wanted to be the first for an Ultimo fic. Then someone beat me to it. Then I had a dry spell until I finally found the RAWS for the second official chapter. Which I couldn't read because it's in Japanese (if someone would like to translate some for me, that would be appreciated). But there are a lot of nice BL-y undertones. Will SJ's translations take them out? Because I don't think BL is as widely accepted in English-speaking countries as I'd like them to be. Review, thanks.


End file.
